Best Damn Thing
by xXxLuna-MayxXx
Summary: songfic. read to find out. oneshot


_****__Let me hear you say hey hey hey!_

_(Hey hey hey!)_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!_

_(Hey hey ho!)_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door__even though I told him yesterday and the__day before..._

She slammed the door of the head boy/head girl dormitory shut, furious with her now ex-boyfriend…

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I __have to pull my money out and that looks bad!_

_(yeah!)_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella story scene. _

_When do you think__they'll finally see..._

Running over to their house table, she tapped his best friend on the shoulder, and yelled,

"WHERE IS HE????"

_That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,__you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me __never, like it or not even though she's a lot like __me...__We're not the same. _

_And yeah, yeah, yeah __I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble,__I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a __drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your __eyes have ever seen!_

_All right, All right, yeah..._

"Yell all you want gurlie, but your probably never going to find him."

"And why exactly, is that? Do you honestly think that I'm stupid? Because I will find him, and when I do, he will pay for what he did to me." And with that, she sprinted out of the great hall.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a__certain time of month, I don't want to hold his__hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay__in, and they come home smelling__ like their__ex-girlfriends..._

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams.__My Cinderella story scene.__ Now everybody's__gonna see..._

Busting into the library, she saw him sitting at a table studying. So this is why his friend thought that she would never find him? Because she would never set foot near the library, let alone in it?

_That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,__you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me __never, like it or not even though she's a lot like __me...__We're not the same. _

_And yeah, yeah, yeah __I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble,__I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a__drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your__eyes have ever seen!_

_Give me an A! _

_Always give me what I want!_

_Give me a V! _

_Be very, very good to me!_

_R!_

_Are you gonna treat me right?_

_I!_

_I can put up a fight!_

_Give me an L!_

_Let me hear you scream loud!_

_Let me hear you scream loud!_

_1...2...3...4..._

Storming up to the table, she slammed shut the book he was leafing through.

"What makes you think that you can just break up with me like that? I loved you, and I thoughtthat you loved me to!"

"I do love you.

"Than why'd you break up with me? In a letter none the less!"

_Where are the hopes? _

_Where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella story scene. _

_When do you th__ink__they'll finally see...__That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,__you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me __never, like it or not even__ though she's a lot like __me..._

_"_Sorry, did I say I do love you? I meant I _did_ love you. See, there's a difference."

"I know that there's a difference, you ass."" Do you? Well, I guess that there _is_ a first for every thing than. Cool!"

"Oh shut up, you broke up with my by letter after we've been dating for 7 years now. I honestly thought you loved me."

"Like I said, I did. But I don't any more. And I broke up with you by letter because I was afraid you'd hurt me if I broke up with you in person."

_We're not the same. _

_And yeah, yeah, yeah __I'm a lot to handle, you don't know trouble,__I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a__drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your__eyes have ever seen!_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey!_

_(Hey hey hey!)_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!_

_(Hey hey ho!)_

_Hey hey hey!_

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

_Hey hey hey!_

"Just your ex- boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. And You?"

_Hey hey hey!_

" I'm Pansy Parkinson, and let me tell you something, Malfoy."

" What?"

(A/N: The last line is what Pansy says and it's the last line of the song, to.)

"I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!"


End file.
